


Searing

by orphan_account



Series: Archbishop [7]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24869545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Byleth hadn’t expected sex with Rhea to be like this. In fact, she hadn’t really expected anything at all. She’d felt so guilty in the past - thinking of her like that. The Archbishop, the holiest and most beloved person in all of Fódlan - who always spoke to her so fondly, treated her so kindly. And yet she still fell asleep every night imagining what she might look like underneath all of those garments, what she would sound like in the throes of pleasure, how she would feel around her fingers.She’d imagined many things, but not something quite like this.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Series: Archbishop [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540240
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	Searing

**Author's Note:**

> commission for Tara - thank you for commissioning me! 
> 
> contains mild, er... spit-play, i guess you would call it? but yeah, easy to skip if it's not your cuppa

Byleth hadn’t expected sex with Rhea to be like this. In fact, she hadn’t really expected anything at all. She’d felt so guilty in the past - thinking of her like that. The Archbishop, the holiest and most beloved person in all of Fódlan - who always spoke to her so fondly, treated her so kindly. And yet she still fell asleep every night imagining what she might look like underneath all of those garments, what she would sound like in the throes of pleasure, how she would feel around her fingers.

She’d imagined many things, but not something quite like this.

Rhea was an intense lover. It was if her personality changed the second she shut the door to her quarters. Gone was the sweet, gentle woman that carried out the duties of the Archbishop, and in her place was one with a penchant for speaking in dark, almost angry tones, and for rough, unhinged movements. Shoving, hair pulling, biting, bruising.

And Byleth loved her all the more for it.

“Turn around,” Rhea commanded - and there it was, that harshness to her voice. Byleth had heard her use it before, when she talked about her enemies.

Byleth did, spreading her legs, presenting herself for Rhea’s scrutiny. Rhea put both of her hands on her ass, and then used one of them to spank it hard enough to leave a burning red mark of her hand on Byleth’s skin. When Byleth squirmed, she did it again.

Byleth knew of everything Rhea had done by now. Knew exactly who and what she was. When they confessed their love for each other, Rhea had asked Byleth if she was aware that it was her fault that her fate had been so cruel. Oh, she was aware. Aware of Rhea’s ability to lie, to manipulate, to do things in order to achieve her goals that most people could never dream of in their worst nightmares.

And she was aware of the dark sides of Rhea’s heart - one that she had never exposed to anyone before, not even to Sothis. A heart with a need to control, to possess. With a thirst for vengeance, with real desire to revel in the gruesome deaths of her enemies, to be soaked in their blood. She was far, far from the Archbishop persona that she cultivated over the centuries.

And Byleth loved her for it. Loved her for all of her darkness and capacity for cruelty, just as much as she did for her loving heart, her caring soul, her gentle hands.

Well, perhaps now they weren’t so gentle.

“Rhea, please,” Byleth pleaded.

Rhea caught her throat in one hand and pulled - yanked, rather, until it was close to her face. She turned Byleth’s head by grabbing her chin, kissed her hard and rough, and then released just as abruptly.  
“What do you want?”

“Fuck me. Please.”

Rhea kissed her again, then pushed her forward until she was in the same position as before: on her hands and knees on the bed, ass facing Rhea. Byleth trembled as Rhea ran a single finger in a vertical line from her soaking hole to her aching clit.

“Ask again.”

“ _Please._ Please, Rhea, I need it. Fuck me.”

She pushed two fingers inside, not bothering for preamble and fully knowing that Byleth wouldn’t need it, not with how wet she was. Byleth whined as she pumped them inside her hard, with enough force to make Byleth’s hips rock forward with each thrust. She moved to meet Rhea’s fingers, fucking herself against them to match Rhea’s searing pace.

“My beautiful girl. How well your pussy takes my fingers,” she purred, her voice incredibly steady despite the physical strain of what she was doing. With her free hand she spanked Byleth again, her fingers unrelenting in their movements.

How strange, Byleth thought, to hear such language coming from such a sweet voice. It only made her even more wet.

Then, all of a sudden, she stilled, and Byleth let out a pathetic sound of disappointment. She’d been close. Before she could complain, however, Rhea entered her again, this time with a third finger. It, too, slid in easily.

“So wet. Do you want to come, my darling?”

Byleth shoved her hands in her hair. The three fingers stretched her, but she could still take more, she thought.

“Yes - _ugh_ \- yes, Rhea, _please_.”

Rhea fucked her hard, keeping a brutal pace, and curling her fingers to hit Byleth just right, exactly where she wanted it. Byleth moaned, gasped, was reduced to a mess of broken sounds, taking her pleasure and desperately seeking the peak of it.

“Fuck me,” she begged, like a chant. “Make me come, _please_ ,”

“Vulgar,” Rhea chastised, completing it with another cruel slap to Byleth’s already stinging ass cheek. Byleth yelped, and brought a finger to draw fast, desperate circles on her clit while Rhea ravaged her cunt. She cried out, screaming, when her climax thundered through her. She spilled wetness onto the sheets, staining them in a sizeable portion.

She collapsed onto her side when the high dissipated, panting. Somehow, Rhea was already laying down behind her, holding her, and pressing idle kisses to her neck, her shoulders. It was always like this. After making her come, Rhea’s personality changed again, reverting to her gentle, doting self. Byleth covered Rhea’s arms with her own, relaxing in the embrace.

“I love you,” she whispered.

‘I love you too, sweet one.”

* * *

Rhea wasn’t always so rough in the bedroom, however.

There were times like these, too, when she was so… soft. So tender, so wanting. She’d kissed Byleth slowly for a long while, letting their tongues gently wind together. Asked that she hold her close.

“You love me?” She’d said, her voice so small and mellow. “You truly love me?”

“I love you, Rhea. More than anything.”

On days like that, she wanted to be pampered. Taken care of. And Byleth did, always thoroughly and always happily. She’d hold Rhea close, kiss her lips, kiss every inch of her body with a worshipful touch. Talk about how beautiful Rhea is, how wonderful she is. Only after a good while of that, would she finally put her mouth on Rhea’s pussy, or her fingers, and ravish her until she was singing her pleasure.

A thought occurred to her one night, after she’d given Rhea her first orgasm. As Rhea gathered her breath, Byleth moved up on the bed, took Rhea’s face in her hands, and kissed her. This kiss was unlike their usual ones, however. She lingered, carrying out the kiss until they both had their mouths open wide, their tongues swirling around each other, exploring. Rhea was letting out little moans into her mouth, and it was intoxicating.

Byleth pulled away, softly, marvelling at the thin line of saliva that connected their separating lips. Rhea watched with pleasure-clouded eyes as Byleth hooked a finger around it, and brought it into her mouth. She then cupped Rhea’s face with her hands again, and looked into her eyes. “Rhea. Let me…”

The words didn’t come to her, but somehow, as always, Rhea understood. They kissed again, but this time Rhea just opened her mouth and stilled her tongue. Byleth captured it between her lips, and sucked. Rhea’s eyes fell shut, and she remained still, allowing Byleth to slowly bob her head forward and back while she sucked on her tongue. It was far from the lewdest thing they’d ever done, but for some reason, Byleth felt a surge of arousal pool between legs. She could feel herself dripping onto her underwear. Why did it feel so good to have Rhea’s tongue in her mouth?

She pulled away slowly, and Rhea looked positively drunk. “My love-“

Byleth stood onto her knees, taking Rhea’s face yet again, looking down at it. “Rhea, open your mouth for me.”

Rhea did without hesitation. That image - Rhea below her, her face cradled in her hands, and with her mouth open and willing - was so arousing that it almost hurt. Byleth gathered her own saliva in her mouth then parted her lips to let it slowly, slowly drip from her mouth and into Rhea’s. Byleth watched as Rhea caught it in her mouth. She moaned, closed her lips, and licked them. Somehow it was the most erotic thing Byleth had ever seen.

Something changed within Rhea then. She grabbed a fistful of Byleth’s hair and pulled her close, enveloping her in another kiss. This one, unlike the other, was rough, and intense, and sloppy and wet. Both of them let out loud, unrestrained moans into each other’s mouths, and didn’t at all seem to mind the mess they were making of their faces.

When they pulled away, Rhea’s lips, and all of the space around them down to her chin - were shiny and wet. It made Byleth crazy.

“Undress the rest of the way. Let me ride you, please,” Rhea pleaded. Byleth didn’t need to be told twice.

When they were both naked, Rhea spread Byleth’s legs with her hands, and sat atop her, angling their hips so that their clits made contact. She mewled when she felt Byleth against her. Byleth reached upwards for her breasts, cupping them as Rhea began to move.

“You’re so lovely, Rhea, So, so lovely.”

Rhea moaned, long and drawn out. She braced a hand onto Byleth’s knee to steady herself and her movements.

“So beautiful,” Byleth kept going, drunk on the reactions her words were drawing from Rhea. Rhea rocked against her, both of them so wet that there was hardly any friction, and yet the sensations were still so good, it was maddening.

“I love you, Rhea. Are you going to come with your pussy against mine?”

She squeezed Rhea’s breasts harder, and Rhea looked bordering on delirious, grinding against her with that look in her eyes. “Say it again. Please, my love, say it.”

“I love you,” Byleth answered. “I love you, I love you,”

Her arousal peaked all of the sudden, the sights and sounds and sensations assaulting her sense too much to bear. She cried out as Rhea’s movements became frantic, and they both screamed as their powerful orgasms hit them together.

Rhea laid down on her back, exhausted, her breaths long and heavy. Byleth turned to her and give a little kiss to her pointed ear.

“Satisfied?” She said, a bit smug.

“For now, yes. Will you hold me?”

“Always.”

Byleth shifted in the sheets until she was behind Rhea, spooning her. She tangled their legs together.

“Thank you, my love,” Rhea whispered.

Byleth answered with a kiss to her neck, before relaxing against her pillow, and falling into a deep, peaceful slumber.

* * *

Not even twenty-four hours later, they were in Rhea’s quarters again. In the span of an hour, Rhea had slapped Byleth, bit her body all over and left it covered in marks, pulled her hair, told her to remember her place, and fucked her hard on four fingers.

And when it was all done, they were holding each other again, sharing gentle kisses and tender reassurances of their love.

Such was her life with Rhea. Whirling, chaotic, and so utterly wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> have a suggestion/request, or are interested in commissioning me? shoot me an email at shinycommissions@gmail.com ♡


End file.
